


FaceTime

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [1]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kousuke just wants to sleep, Shin-Ae wants cuddles, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Late night phone calls.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Kudos: 33





	FaceTime

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Kousuke’s bed sheets rustled in response to his shifting.

_Ring ring._

He pushed his sleep mask out of his eyes and retrieved his phone from his night stand.

It was Shin-Ae.

Kousuke slid his finger across his screen and her face appeared.

“Hey Kousuke!” Shin-Ae greeted, all smiles. “How are you?”

Kousuke reclined himself on his pillow while checking the time displayed on the upper left corner of his screen. It was a little after ten.

“I’m fine.” He stifled a yawn.

Shin-Ae bit into her sandwich and hummed in acknowledgement to his reply.

Kousuke observed the surroundings of her background. It seems like she was in the kitchen.

“You do know that eating this late can have grave consequences, yes?”

“I’m starving. Besies, I never get fat. Oh! I just got done watching this show on tv! It was totally wicked. You should watch it some time. It was about this girl who got turned into a grandma and a moving castle.” She bit into her sandwich again. “What were you doing?”

Kousuke took a deep breath before answering the brunette. “I was trying to get some sleep, which I usually do around this time. You are familiar with my sleep schedule, are you not.”

“You don’t even have work tomorrow.” She got up and took her plate to the sink. He heard the faucet turn on and the clatter of porcelain.

“You should do the same.” Kousuke started. “Eight hours of rest is needed to be able to function at your optimal potential.”

He heard her feet shuffle against the tile and soon enough, her face was back on display.

“Well, I want to talk to my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? I tried contacting you like, two other times but you sleep like the dead.” She rested her chin on her palm.

“You have my attention now.” Kousuke had to withhold the urge to roll his eyes.

“I miss you.” Shin-Ae sing-songed. Kousuke sighed through his nose while his pointer finger tapped the side of his phone. She was trying his patience.

“I miss you as well.” He closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest.

“Are you really falling asleep on me?” Shin-Ae asked in an exasperated tone.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I am. My bed is rather comfortable right now.” His tone was clipped.

“I wish I was there right now.” Shin-Ae pouted. “Then we could cuddle. You give the best cuddles.”

“You are being very difficult right now, Shin-Ae.” He saw her lips quirk.

“If you want cuddles then you can come meet me. I’m deathly tired. And you’re using up my data.” He huffed, she could be so playful at times.

“But Kou-” He hung up the phone and placed it onto his nightstand once more.

Kousuke slipped his sleeping mask over his eyes once more and got comfortable beneath his sheets. He finally allowed himself to yawn.

Soon enough, his breathing evened out.

His mind barely registered the footsteps coming up the stairs. The mattress dipped under the sudden weight and he felt the presence of another scooting closer to him.

“You really hung up on me?” He heard the pout in her voice while she fiddled with his robe.

“I do not know where you developed this habit of calling me from different rooms in the house. It is becoming a bit of a nuisance.” Kousuke murmured.

Shin-Ae buried her face into his chest and Kousuke threw an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. “Are you content?”

“Yes.” She sighed in satisfaction.


End file.
